Her wish
by PczZitoO
Summary: Sheba soñaba con muchas cosas: el fin de la guerra; la igualdad de las razas; un mundo mejor y en paz; pero por sobre todo, soñaba con el día en el que Aladín pudiera nacer; porque él era su preciado hijo, de ella y de Solomón.


**Este es mi primer trabajo en el universo de Magi, así que estoy realmente feliz (:**

 **Recientemente se ah vuelto uno de mis favoritos y la verdad termine enamorada del arco de Alma Toran** **(*-*)**

 **No sé, Solomón es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto a Aladín, sin embargo, decidí escribir algo sobre Sheba (no hay muchas historias acerca de ese arco ¡Buuu!). Tal vez me vean seguido si bitch-chan (inspiración bastarda) me deja de asediar con tantos plot bunnys de KHR!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Magi no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu-sama. Esta historia esta basada en los capitulos 233-234 del manga.

* * *

 **Her Wish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

A veces Sheba cerraba los ojos y soñaba con el fin de la guerra.

Soñaba con un mundo mejor donde las razas pudieran convivir en armonía, donde tanto humanos como bestias pudieran vivir felices y tranquilamente, donde todos fueran iguales sin importar si tenían garras, pelo, alas, cuernos o pulgares; pero por sobretodo soñaba con el día en el Aladín pudiera nacer.

Aun cuando fuera joven y hubiera relentecido el desarrollo de su hijo hasta el punto de que no pareciera embarazada, Sheba tenía un instinto maternal muy arraigado. Tal vez era por Solomón y su actitud infantil que solo mostraba a ella, o tal vez era lo cercana que se había vuelto a Tess desde que la noticia de su embarazo se divulgo (el niño estaba feliz de convertirse en hermano mayor siempre y cuando su madre no fuera la embarazada), o quizás era producto de convivir en demasía con Arba y los demás; sea como sea, Sheba siempre pensaba en Aladín. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo sería ¿se parecería a ella o a Solomón? ¿Tendría sus ojos o la sonrisa de él? ¿Su color de cabello o su terca personalidad? ¿la bondad de él o la fuerza de ella?

Sheba le hablaba casi todos los días. Le contaba acerca de sus amigos, acerca de su padre, acerca de las diferentes especies, de como todos soñaban con la felicidad y como eso los volvía iguales; acerca del nuevo mundo en el que nacería. Omitía la guerra y las pérdidas, las tristezas y el dolor; de como su padre había sido obligado a ser Rey para mantener a todos felices y como ella callaba muchas cosas. Aladín no necesitaba conocer lo que era la tristeza antes de nacer.

Él solo conocería la felicidad, la dicha; porque la guerra quedaría como un mal recuerdo, uno del cual se reirían en muchos años más. Ahora Sheba solo tenía que preocuparse por el futuro de su bebé, por el mundo que quería hacer para que él naciera y creciera feliz.

...

..

.

Sheba lloró en silencio, el rukh agitándose a su alrededor.

Lloró por Setta, por Tess y por Solomón.

¿Por qué la guerra en la que tanto habían peleado había terminado así?

¿Por qué perdieron mucho en tan poco tiempo?

¿Por qué el futuro brillante que habían vislumbrado hacía terminado como una pesadilla?

Solomón se había sacrificado por todos; le había dejado por un bien mucho mayor, para poder crear el mundo con el que tanto habían soñado para Aladín, no obstante, eso no hacía sentir mejor a Sheba. Los magos entraron en crisis y cayeron en desesperación al saber lo que había pasado, habían llamado a Solomón un tirano, tachado de egoísta y ambicioso; Sheba explotó, explotó porque ellos no sabían nada de nada y hablaban como si lo supieran todo.

Habían puesto esperanzas y grandes cargas sobre Solomón, le habían convertido en lo que él no quería ser, lo habían obligado a asumir un cargo que lejos de alegrarlo lo deprimía y le hacía dudar acerca de su naturaleza. Ellos eran los egoístas y pretensiosos, no Solomón.

Él solo quería aprender de las razas y relacionarse con ellas, crear un mundo donde todos vivieran felices y en paz; así como fue alabado y admirado fue repudiado y rechazado.

Las pequeñas aves le rodearon y se agitaron suavemente sobre su cabeza llamando su atención.

Aun cuando no pudiera escucharlo, Sheba comprendía y sentía el rukh, la ahora voluntad de Solomón; y aun sin palabras, podía entender lo que él le quería decir

—Se que las cosas no pueden ser cambiadas —comenzó aun con lagrimas en los ojos — y que lo hiciste por el deseo de todos, pero esto es tan doloroso —gimoteo llevando las manos a su pecho.

Estaba sola, dolida y triste.

Tenía heridas físicas y emocionales que tardarían tiempo en sanar y no había nadie en quien pudiera apoyarse. Arba actuaba demasiado desligada de la situación y Ugo trataba de controlar a las masas para evitar un conflicto. Falan y compañía estaban hundidos en su propio dolor.

& ella...

Ella tenía que llorar en silencio y en solitario.

La reina no podía ser vista vulnerable y rota cuando la situación ameritaba que permaneciera inquebrantable.

Las aves le hablaron en silencio y Sheba hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

Rodeo su plano vientre con sus brazos y lo abrazo firmemente.

Solomón tenía razón, ella no estaba sola.

Tenía a Aladín.

No podía dejar que los conflictos continuaran y el sacrificio de Solomón fuera en vano. Ellos habían soñado con un mundo mejor para Aladín, un lugar donde pudiera crecer apropiadamente. Si Solomón ya no estaba para lograr el sueño utópico, ella lo haría.

No por los magos, ni por las razas, ella no era tan abnegada como Solomón; sino por ellos, por su familia.

—o—

La rebelión de los magos en contra del reinado de Solomón fue abrupta, más eso no sorprendió del todo a Sheba —muchos de ellos portaban el rukh negro después de lo sucedido con Ill Illah— sin embargo, no esperaba que los que una vez fueron sus amigos más cercanos en la resistencia fueran los líderes de la revolución. Sobre todo Arba, quien siempre había mostrado una profunda lealtad hacia Solomón.

Sheba sabía que la muerte de Setta y Tess había golpeado profundamente a sus amigos, incluso ella lo lamentaría por el resto de sus días; pero se suponía que también deseaban la paz y la unión entre las razas, la igualdad de las especies; y ahora destruían todo por lo que habían peleado y trabajado...

Amenazaban con destruir el sueño de Solomón.

No lo permitiría.

Nadie tenía el derecho de llamar a Solomón rey arrogante ni mucho menos de pisotear su deseo, el deseo que lo había llevado lejos de ella.

Sheba protegería el legado de su persona amada aun cuando tuviera que pelear con los que una vez fueron aliados, familia...

...

..

.

—¿Por qué? —exhalo trabajosamente.

Aun cuando su vista se tornara borrosa por momentos, fue consciente de la cercanía de Arba.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió sonriendo, una sonrisa que Sheba nunca le había visto —, eso debería ser obvio reina Sheba

Se dejo caer a su costado, sus ropas manchándose con la sangre de Sheba; acaricio su cabeza como antaño, cuando todos dormían juntos y ella le invitaba a dormir a su lado. Había pensado muchas veces en Arba como una madre, sin embargo, en ese momento parecía todo menos eso. Sus expresiones, sus palabras, sus acciones, todo era diferente. Lucia fuera de sí, y aun así gustosa de verla morir lentamente.

Sheba la escuchó gritar teatralmente con falsas lagrimas y sentimientos acerca de la triste vida que había llevado bajo el engaño de Solomón, quien —según Arba— la había manipulado para estar a su favor.

 _Mentirosa_ —pensó amargamente.

—Puedes caer muerta sin preocupaciones reina Sheba —dijo sonriéndole enfermizamente, la depravación de su rukh siendo evidente en su rostro.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Esa no era la Arba que conocía. Ella nunca regresaría.

...

..

.

Entre la brumosa oscuridad le llegó una voz; algo quebrada, titubeante, dolida, pero sin duda era Ugo.

Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

Moriría y eso no se podía evitar.

Sentía ganas de llorar con él, pero no podía. Quería abrazar su vientre, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Deseaba ver a Solomón una última vez, pero él no estaba ahí. Anhelaba tantas cosas, pero ya no podría llevar ninguna a cabo.

Ugo aun lloraba cuando se volvió una con el rukh, regresando al flujo natural de las cosas.

Ella podría ya no tener un futuro, pero Aladín sí.

Él tenía que vivir, no por ella ni por Solomón, sino por sí mismo. Ese era su último deseo.

Ugo cuidaría muy bien de él, lo sabía. Podía ser un poco torpe, pero era confiable, siempre lo había sido.

Tal vez haría un mejor trabajo protegiendo a Aladín, procuraría por él y le enseñaría muchas cosas. Le vería crecer, acertar y errar. Le enseñaría a usar magia. Lo consolaría cuando estuviera triste y reiría con él cuando fuera feliz; Ugo haría todo lo que ella no podría hacer. Tal vez incluso realizaría el sueño que ella y Solomón compartían: un mundo donde su hijo pudiera crecer feliz, un mundo mejor.

Entonces...

¿Por qué lloraba?

...

Su hijo seguiría viviendo y no le faltaría nada

...

¿Por qué el pecho le dolía?

...

Aladín crecería y haría muchos amigos.

...

¿Por qué no quería dejarlo?

...

Tal vez, porque ya le amaba incluso antes de conocerlo.

...

..

.

 _Lamento no haber sido capaz de abrazarte ni una sola vez_ —pensó antes de dejarse ir completamente.

Los brazos rodeando su vientre y las lágrimas secas en su rostro pálido y sin vida.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Oh Deux!**

 **No saben cuanto sufrí con ese arco (; - ;) Alma toran fue lo que me termino volviendo una fan irremediable de Magi y me hizo odiar profundamente a la bitch de Arba.**

 **¡Debe morir!**

 **En serio, la detesto por tomar el cuerpo de Hakuen. Espero que muera lenta y dolorosamente.**

 **Me da risa, porque a pesar de hablar mucho de eventos y situaciones socio-políticas no lo encuentro nada aburrido, todo lo contrario a otras series que eh visto y me aburren profundamente cuando tocan esos temas.**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, me hacen un pez feliz ;u;**

 **Nos leemos luego gente hermosa :)**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **Si te gusto por favor deja un review c:**


End file.
